starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
CloakShape Fighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = CloakShape Fighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Systems Engineering | prijs = 60.000 Credits 15.000 Credits tweedehands | lengte = 15 meter | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = 3.200 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 (optioneel) | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 40 kilogram | voorraad = 1 dag | affiliatie = }} De CloakShape Fighter was een starfighter die rond dezelfde periode werd ontwikkeld als de Z-95 Headhunter. De starfighter stond bekend voor de talloze aanpassingen die men bij het model uitvoerde. Uitzicht De CloakShape was een platte en brede starfighter van zo’n 15 meter lang. In het midden had het schip een lange buisvormig lichaam met vooraan de cockpit met aan de zijkanten elk een vleugel die aan het einde licht gebogen was. Achteraan had het schip vaak een vin van Curich Engineering die het schip hielp om de beweeglijkheid te verbeteren. Deze modificatie was echter niet standaard maar moest worden aangekocht. De CloakShape was bewapend met Laser Cannons en met Medium Concussion Missiles. Missies De CloakShape was een starfighter die het moest hebben van de duurzaamheid in plaats van de snelheid of de beweeglijkheid. Ze waren wel zwaar bewapend en konden heel wat schade aanrichten. Daarom waren ze erg populair bij groepen die grotere maar niet zo’n zwaar bewapende schepen aanvielen, zoals Bulk Freighters. Ook vele Jedi gebruikten deze starfighters als schip in de jaren voor de Clone Wars. Om de CloakShape een serieuze upgrade te geven, moest men al diep in de buidel tasten. Shield Generators en Proton Torpedoes op een CloakShape plaatsen, kostte erg veel. Enkele updates waren wel betaalbaar, zoals de vin achteraan die de beweeglijkheid bevorderde. Deze update kostte 4.800 Credits. De Hyperdrive Sled met een Astromech Droid contact kostte 19.500 Credits. Er waren ook upgrades waardoor men de cockpit veranderde in een Escape Pod. 250px|thumb|CloakShape Fighters met aanpassingen Door de mogelijkheid om met een CloakShape verschillende missies te kunnen volbrengen, werd het schip geliefd bij piraten, Bounty Hunters en smokkelaars. De CloakShape kon namelijk verschillende profielen aan. Zo was het in de eerste plaats een uitstekende starfighters om de linies te verdedigen tegen een aanval uit de ruimte maar de CloakShape was ook erg handig voor ordehandhaving waardoor het een rol kreeg in vele privé-legers. De CloakShape was dus nooit echt bedoeld om in het midden van een grote veldslag te moeten opereren. Deflector Shields en een Hyperdrive ontbraken, al kon men deze componenten uiteraard weer toevoegen. Bovendien kon de CloakShape niet zo heel lang zonder een oplaadbeurt waardoor de motoren tijdens elke rit het allerbeste van zich moesten geven. De CloakShape was zo makkelijk te verbouwen dat zelfs de simpelste technici de nieuwe onderdelen konden passen. Geschiedenis Oorspronkelijk was de CloakShape bedoeld als een atmosferisch voertuig maar uiteindelijk waren de aanpassingen niet zo groot en kon het schip ook in de ruimte als korte afstandstarfighter fungeren. Hoewel de CloakShape nog voor de Clone Wars werd ontwikkeld, bleef het schip altijd in gebruik, ook al werd het ontwerp verouderd. De Jedi die deze starfighters gebruikten, schilderden hen wit (vandaar de naam Whitecloak Fighters) en voerden enkele aanpassingen toe aan de CloakShapes. Aanvankelijk waren de verkoopcijfers heel goed en heel wat schepen werden in het eerste decennium van productie gemaakt. Maar toen er meer concurrentie op de markt kwam, onder andere door de Clone Wars, gaf Kuat Systems Engineering de licentie in leen aan andere bedrijven. Op die manier konden kleinere werven en bedrijven ook de CloakShapes maken. Tijdens de New Order gebruikte de Rebel Alliance deze starfighters in de beginjaren van de oorlog om vijandelijke starfighters weg te lokken van de grote schepen die dan een makkelijker doelwit vormden. Deze tactiek was wel zeer kostelijk omdat er erg veel CloakShapes werden vernietigd. Het vraagstuk over de originele CloakShape Fighter kon bijna enkel door geleerden worden opgelost omdat er vroeg of laat quasi altijd iets aan deze schepen werd aangepast. Deze aangepaste CloakShapes werden door het Nebula Front gebruikt. Uiteindelijk bleek een originele CloakShape bijzonder zeldzaam te zijn omwille van de talloze aanpassingen die andere eigenaars toevoegden. Veel piloten dachten zelfs dat de vin een origineel deel was van de CloakShape, terwijl dit een upgrade was. Bron *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Dark Empire Sourcebook category:Starfighters category:Kuat Systems Engineering category:Galactic Republic